My home's in your arms
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Que el mundo se destruya, incluso el nuestro debido a lo que vayamos creando, pero mientras tu mirada se mantenga fija en la mía sabré salir adelante. Contigo está mi vida sea como sea, mi hogar está en tus brazos. / Serial drabbles y viñetas "Reiten" independientes unas de otras - Actualización semanal / Uso total de personajes universo "sailor moon" más OC.
1. Angel of the morning

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. El uso de ellos en el presente fic tienen por finalidad la entretención sin fines lucrativos. **

* * *

Bienvenidos :) en esta ocasión presento una serie de viñetas y drabbles sobre Rei y Yaten (más conocido como "Reiten")

Habrá de todo en esta entrega en torno a los personajes: Periodo de noviazgo, matrimonio, amistad, enemistad, paternidad, encuentros y alejamientos, lo cual se puede basar en un aspecto UA o bien SM Original, todo dependerá de la inspiración.

Pretendo actualizar una vez a la semana, no sé si exactamente cada 7 días, pero sí ir dejando al menos 4 entregas mensuales.

En esta ocasión dejo una viñeta un poco UA/SM Original xD la verdad es que no sé así que lo dejo a juicio del lector.

Recuerden por favor que son viñetas o drabbles, por lo tanto no sobrepasan más de mil palabras aproximadamente n_n serán entregas independientes unas de otras, no hay hilo conductor excepto el uso de los mismos protagonistas.

Sin más los dejo con el primer drabble. ¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

**Angel of the morning**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Sabiendo que no lo nota, le acariciarás. Sabiendo que no tardará mucho en despertar, le observarás. Sabiendo que no es tuyo, le anhelarás.

Sabiendo que no volverá, le esperarás.

Para ninguno de los dos, los previos pactos acordados se sometieron a la omisión, sin embargo te resultó imposible negar que ante la nostalgia de la venidera despedida, un agudo dolor apretara tu pecho hasta el punto de lo insostenible.

Nada fue un juego, pero nada ataba realmente a algún concepto siquiera vagamente cercano al compromiso. La mente lo comprendía y aceptaba, más no tu corazón.

Mañana se irá para jamás volver. Esa fue una de las aclaraciones.

Acláraselo ahora al fuego que quema en ti cada gota de agonizante cordura.

Acláraselo ahora a la esmeralda mirada que acaba de renacer frente a lo violácea de la tuya.

Rei Hino, quién te viera llorar en silencio al tener junto a ti al único responsable de las contradicciones que azotan tu mente. Quién te viera sucumbiendo ante la tácita complicidad de la unión que con ahínco, se aferró a tu corazón con tintes de añoranza amorosa e infinita ilusión.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Todavía nos queda… todavía es muy temprano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro.

—Pero…

—No rogaré que te quedes conmigo.

Permaneció inmóvil observándote. Él también callaba lo que tú deseabas gritar, pero ambos sabían que no había lugar para explícito sentimentalismo. Heriría a los dos.

Sabiendo que lo notarás, te acariciará. Sabiendo que no tardarás mucho en quedar dormida, te observará. Sabiendo que no eres suya, te anhelará.

Sabiendo que no volverá, lo mantendrá.

Así lo hará, al menos que…

Hecho un pétalo de blanca rosa, acarició con su dedo tu lánguida mejilla, exhausta por ser el camino que las lágrimas decidieron recorrer. Sabía que era el causante, más no podía remediar el dolor. Esperaba que al menos con una caricia pudiera borrar temporalmente lo que te estaba causando, pero bien sabía que las peores lágrimas se lloran desde el corazón y son las mismas las que no reciben consuelo alguno.

—Ven, intenta dormir un poco.

Acunándote en sus brazos te dio refugio, el cual se desvanecerá en cuanto asome el alba, anunciando la cuenta regresiva ante el inminente fin.

Te besó profundamente, tus labios se fundieron en un estrecho beso lleno de próxima melancolía.

Era el adiós que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar. El que ninguno quería asumir.

Te entregaste ante las últimas sombras de la noche, ante las casi difuminadas estrellas, testigos ciegos de tus secretos escapes entre la penumbra, todo por estar con él.

Yaten Kou lo valía.

Sabías que no faltaba mucho para que los rayos del sol quemaran tu piel, tus párpados y tu conciencia; por ello te aferraste a las últimas sombras del pecado, dejaste tu cabeza sobre el pecho de él y cerraste los ojos.

Ninguno durmió. Ninguno habló.

Ninguno pidió nuevas reglas. Ninguno pidió tregua alguna.

Ninguno se sentía con el derecho.

Qué equivocación…

Una palabra que podría haber parecido imprudente, tal vez hubiera marcado el giro del destino.

Ambos lo esperaron, pero nadie se arriesgó.

Ambos perderán por ello.

La cobardía acababa de matar su amor.

Yacerá este momento como un escueto eco de lo que pudo ser y jamás será.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

T_T

No sabía con qué iniciar esta entrega así que simplemente subí la primera idea que surgió al plantearme el proyecto, la cual es un poco triste, lo sé... pero creo que a más de una persona le ha pasado la situación explicada.

¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme saberlo en sus lindos reviews *-*

¿Sugerencias para alguna nueva viñeta o drabble?

Muchas gracias a quienes pasen por aquí, bienvenidos nuevamente y espero que me acompañen en lo que dure esta nueva travesía literaria.

This Is Sparta!

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!


	2. French kiss

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La autoría de la historia recae en quien escribe en este momento.**

* * *

Bienvenidos :) he aquí la actualización semanal prometida, sin embargo esta viene con una felicitación incorporada y es para **Sol Bronte** por el motivo de su cumpleaños. Regalito atrasado pero llegó y es lo que importa.

¡Te quiero mucho, little sunshine!

Y con eso dicho los dejo con la viñeta no viñeta porque es más larga que una viñeta xD la ocasión lo ameritaba ¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

**French kiss**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Algo tan típico entre ellas siendo amigas se había convertido precisamente en el calvario de una de ellas. Rei Hino, para quien la estadía de las chicas en su habitación parecía tener próximo final en caso de que siguieran husmeando en su vida.

—Vamos, tienes que contarlo todo, no se vale a medias —reclamaba Mina, expectante ante cualquier palabra por pronunciar por parte de la pelinegra.

—Parece que definitivamente nos quiere dejar con la duda —comentaba con resignación en su voz, Lita.

—Chicas, si Rei no nos quiere contar más es su decisión, no debemos meternos en asuntos que no nos importan —apelaba Amy, en defensa de la anfitriona del día.

—¡Todo lo contrario! —exclamó inmediatamente la rubia de coletas—, como Rei nos importa, queremos saber todo lo que ocurrió —puntualizó Serena, apegándose totalmente a una impaciente Mina.

—Yo… —modulaba escuetamente Rei, tragándose la ira que le producía tanta intromisión a su vida personal.

—¡Anda, ya cuéntanos! ¡Habla, habla, habla! —gritaba sin cesar, la guardiana del amor y la belleza.

—Ten cuidado, Mina… la vena asesina ya está apareciendo. Si le seguimos hablando a Rei su cabeza explotará —dijo Serena a todo de mofa, refiriéndose a la expresión de furia que su amiga comenzaba a mostrar en su rostro.

Un súbito silencio se impuso en el instante en que Serena apuntó tan importante detalle. Su rostro se inmovilizó ante la inminente molestia de su amiga Rei, la cual resultaba ser tan poderosa que inundó el ambiente de su habitación en una tensión palpable para todas las presentes.

Amy prefirió hacerse a un lado y en compañía de uno de sus libros de estudios, buscó el refugio necesario para mantenerse al margen de cualquier situación venidera. Lita, en tanto, descubrió con facilidad cuan entretenido resultaba ser el techo de la habitación en un momento como este, mientras que Mina, decidida en lo que tomó como su deber, no halló estrategia más útil que ir hacia la que acaparaba la atención de todas, a la cual ya teniendo a su lado, observó fijamente a pocos centímetros de distancia. Muy, muy mala idea…

—¿Sabes que soy la experta en temas del amor, no es verdad? —preguntó la curiosa niña de moño rojizo.

—Mina, parece que ya pasó el momento… mejor déjala —acotó Lita, adoptando una mesura parecida a la que mantenía Serena, algo y valga decirlo, rarísimo en ella.

—En vez de andar preocupándose por cosas como esas, deberían estudiar para el próximo periodo de exámenes que comienza el lunes, así no andarán pidiéndome que las ayude en el último minuto —pronunciaba Amy mientras hacía correr la siguiente hoja de su completo libro de cálculo.

—¡Ya cállense, están estropeando todo mi esfuerzo! —gruñó Mina, dando un sonoro golpe a la mesa que estaba al centro de todas las presentes—. ¿Es tan difícil de entender que quiero ayudar a nuestra amiga? ¿No le ven su carita de confusión acaso? ¡¿No se dan cuenta de que la gran Mina Aino tiene la misión de guiarla?! —cuestionaba entonces con aires heroicos que no fueron atendidos con seriedad por ninguna de las chicas.

—La verdad… creo que si sigues la única misión por cumplir que tendrás es llegar viva a la sala de urgencias. Rei te ahorcará en cualquier momento —respondía a nombre de todas, la guerrera de Júpiter.

—¡Qué exageradas son! Lo único que pregunté y por cierto es muy fácil de contestar, es que si se dieron "el americano" o "el francés" —señaló sin demora Aino, enlistando con sus dedos las dos opciones.

—¿americano o francés? —cuestionó entonces Amy, sobrepasada por la curiosidad.

—Amy, te explico: Lo que Mina quiere saber es si el chico al cual besó es americano o viene de Francia —enseñó supuestamente Serena, satisfecha y orgullosa por su aparente vasto conocimiento.

—No, Serena —adjuntó Lita entre suaves risas—, a lo que se refería es que si se besaron de… tal o tal forma —cohibida por el sonrojo de no poder ser explícita, finalizó.

—Roce de labios o con lengua. ¿Ven?, ¿acaso es muy difícil decirlo y ya? —dijo Mina en un despojo de soltura y sinceridad.

—¿Len… lengua? —preguntaba Amy, con su rostro enrojecido por completo.

—¡Sí! ¡Lengua! —reafirmó Mina, alargando la primera sílaba de la palabra cuestionada.

—¿Entonces los franceses se besan la lengua y no los labios? Darien y yo no hacemos eso —añadía perpleja, Serena.

—Ay, Serena… lo harán cuando sea el momento, además no es que se anden succionando la lengua como si fuera un espagueti, es un beso con lengua, como un juego, si quieres imagínate a un par de serpientes o algo así —explicitó Mina, sabiendo que ya se formaba la imagen del ejemplo en la imaginación de la rubia.

—Suena… interesante… beso de serpiente —añadió Serena, volcándose a su mundo de fantasías amorosas.

Ante la insistencia de la presencia de la palabra "lengua" y la metáfora del reptil, Rei ya comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos nerviosos a causa de la contención de ira en su pecho, los cualesl también tenían una pizca de pudor al sentirse absolutamente aludida, ya que en su mente, la respuesta silenciosa ante las persistentes dudas de Mina era "el beso francés"

—Oye, no te hagas la tonta, todavía estamos esperando —reclamó Mina nuevamente a Rei.

—¡Y yo estoy esperando que me dejen en paz! —gritó furibunda la guardiana de Marte, poniéndose de pie sin esperas—. ¿Qué te importa a ti cómo besé a Yaten? ¿De qué te sirve saber si fue francés, americano, croata, ruso o lo que sea? ¡Es problema mío!

Tras haber hecho eco, probablemente en lo extenso del templo Hikawa, Rei se dirigió a la puerta corrediza de su alcoba, quedándose en ese lugar dándoles la espalda a sus amigas con tal de que no vieran el carmesí que había dominado sus mejillas tras la declaración. Sin embargo…

—Yo… sólo había preguntado cómo fue el beso, no con quién —musitó apenas audible, Aino.

Un ahogo brotó rápidamente en pecho de la sacerdotisa.

—Rei… nos dijiste que te habías besado finalmente con un chico que te gustaba hace tiempo, pero no nos habías dicho el nombre —añadía Lita.

Un mareo que casi la hizo desfallecer, también se incorporaba para hacerla sentir más descubierta.

—¿Así que con Yaten te andabas besando como si fueran un par de serpientes o algo así? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

El ejemplo no hizo que la pelinegra se sintiera mucho mejor de lo que ya se sentía.

—Las serpientes no se besan, Serena… pero Rei y Yaten sí —apuntó Amy, reluciendo un conciso sentido del humor poco visto en ella, ya que al momento de su aclaración, una juguetona sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Y con ello, Rei Hino se sintió completamente miserable.

Los segundos que pasaban, golpeaban y resonaban fuertemente en su corazón cual tambor, marcando así lo perplejo que resultaba buscar alguna escapatoria ante la realidad descubierta por su propia imprudencia.

—Ya lo saben, no pregunten más —hizo aparente fácil resolución, Hino, manteniéndose en el exacto punto donde se encontraba sin voltear siquiera un centímetro.

Su apariencia férrea acalló las interrogantes de sus amigas, que al observar su postura, decidieron guardar silencio, pero si tan solo hubieran visto la expresión aterrada que se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra, probablemente las risas se hubieran incorporado como preludio ante la inminente segunda sesión de preguntas.

Tras lo que se sintieron como varios minutos de silencio -que en realidad no fueron más que un par, con suerte- Mina resquebrajó el silente ambiente.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora todas tendremos pases _VIP _para los conciertos de three lights.

El tono empleado por la guardiana de Venus resultó hilarante para quienes le rodeaban, más no para Rei.

—Pues no nos vendrían nada de mal ya que en los últimos conciertos con suerte alcanzamos a comprar boletos y fueron los peores ¿recuerdan? Quedamos tan arriba que los chicos parecían pequeñas hormiguitas moviéndose de lado a lado —acotó con simpleza, Serena.

—La verdad y si es que ya la oportunidad se da, no me quejaría —añadió sonriente, Lita.

—Ay, tan oportunistas… —resopló Amy con falso regaño en su voz.

—¡Sí, es verdad!, aunque… ¿Rei, estás viva? ¡Muévete!, total ya descubrimos tu secreto —ordenaba Mina, carcajeándose al ser la primera que implícitamente había descubierto el nerviosismo latente de la pelinegra, la cual finalmente volteó.

—Si siguen molestándome usaré mi influencia para apartarlas de donde sea que los chicos den un espectáculo. Le diré a Yaten que las deje afuera —puntualizó con aires de gloria.

La señalización dejó nuevamente silentes a su grupo de amigas, situación que la sacerdotisa usó a su favor para salir airosa del impasse, haciendo abandono de su habitación.

Deteniéndose en la superficie exterior de la puerta de su alcoba, Rei al fin pudo respirar entre tanto escuchaba los cuchicheos de las chicas, sin saber que ahí se encontraría con el segundo protagonista de todo el momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó al instante en que se acercó a dicha persona.

—Dijimos a las seis ¿no? —cuestionaba él, dando pequeños golpes al reloj con su dedo índice.

—Lo había olvidado… —confesó Rei, impresionada y enternecida por el compromiso y puntualidad de su acompañante.

—¿Nos vamos o tienes que quedarte aquí? —preguntó el platinado, sonriendo suavemente al ver los colores que se dibujaban en el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Sabes? Vámonos y ya, no hay problema —despojó de su pecho con simplismo, dejándose guiar por la mano que se extendía frente a ella en señal de invitación.

El alivio ante tanta incomodidad para ella había llegado, léase también como dulce venganza ante ese grupo de niñas preguntonas que no hacían más que incomodarla hasta al borde de la necesidad del suicidio, pues ahora las mismas se quedarían con sus cientos de preguntas post confesión sin respuesta alguna, al menor por hoy. Ya sabía Rei lo que tendría que enfrentar después, pero envuelta en el candor de los exorbitantes ojos esmeralda de Yaten Kou, no hizo más que despojarse de todos esos detalles que poco le importaban ya… aunque ya absorta en lo mágico de esa mirada, probablemente no le importarían nunca más.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

¡Pobre Rei, hasta yo me estresé junto a ella! jajajaja pero ya todo se le olvidó a ver a Yaten, awwww...

¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme saberlo a través de sus hermosos reviews, mis queridas sailors lectoras.

Hago mención nuevamente en esta parte para quien está dedicada esta entrega, mi querida Spartana Sol Bronte. Espero que tú más que nadie haya disfrutado esta viñeta extendida :P

Gracias también a: Karen Van'Der Woodsen, Anny Mizuno y Guest n_n xD

This Is Sparta!

Millones de gracias por el tiempo que emplean para leer las cositas que salen de mi mente, sea acá, en mis fics DxS y en las locas ideas que brotan de mi imaginación.

¡Besitos para todos!

Recuerden =3 ¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

Nos leemos ¡Sayo!


	3. Eternal beauty

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, más el drabble pertenece a la autora aquí presente.**

* * *

¡Hola! Como excepción he decidido actualizar dos veces esta entrega =) y eso es para que la biblioteca de Sparta siga creciendo xD

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

**Eternal Beauty**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Es… raro, bastante extraño y tal vez, alarmante. Jamás vi a Rei pasar tanto tiempo frente al espejo, peinándose con algo muy similar a la ira y sobre todo, maquillándose hasta casi perder la expresión natural que un rostro debiera contener.

Sé que han pasado varios años a su lado y como el blanco lirio que siempre dije que ella es para mí, la metáfora traería con los años la adjunta indirecta del marchitamiento, más no fue esa la intención, pero cómo decírselo a ella y que lo entienda.

—Se nos hará tarde.

—No es verdad, todavía nos quedan treinta minutos para salir y llegar a tiempo.

—Eso fue hace veinticinco minutos atrás.

Dando un vistazo rapidísimo a su reloj, se da cuenta de que no he mentido.

—Un minuto más, sólo uno.

El rubor por aquí, el labial por allá y el set de brochas obstaculizan su oportunidad para encontrar pronto el delineador y terminar con la pintura que ha decidido crear sobre su rostro, cual obra de Monet. Color por aquí, color por allá, bonito paisaje a lo lejos, posible desastre de cerca.

—Rei…

—¡Dije un minuto!

Sesenta pasos en cuenta regresiva marcará la poca paciencia que me va quedando ya.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… sesenta.

—Ya vámonos.

Girando y con indiscutible enojo, se levanta de la silla y pasa por mi lado con una fuerza que ojalá, pudiese haberme tirado al piso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hino?

Vamos, viejo truco para intentar marcar seriedad a mi pregunta. Todavía funciona.

—Si te digo no te reirás.

—Lo intentaré.

—No, estoy diciendo que si te digo no te reirás. No es una pregunta, es una orden.

—Está bien…

Espero a que vuelva a mirarme y se decida hablar, cosa que hace no sin antes dar un huracanado suspiro.

—Hoy después de tomar una ducha me miré al espejo y…

—¿Y?

—Cuatro.

—¿Cuatro… qué?

—¡Cuatro arrugas! Dos en mi frente y dos de expresión.

Inevitablemente rio con tantas ganas que… no, si no paro, bueno, podría sacar supuestamente una quinta arruga a la colección que ella cree tener.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Tú no entiendes nada.

—Rei, no puedo creer que a estas alturas seas así de superficial.

— No es ser superficial ¡Soy una mujer, idiota!

Por dios… mi mujer no pierde ese talento único para lanzarme su bolso en el abdomen y con ello, casi quitarme la respiración. Lo extrañaba.

La sigo con esfuerzo, la alcanzo antes de cruzar el umbral y la detengo con fuerza, apegándola hacia mí. Es la única forma de contenerla o al menos, una de las pocas que puede funcionar en un momento como este.

—Tú nunca te marchitarás.

—Ya no soy la misma que hace quince años…

—Lo eres. Intenté capturar tu belleza queriendo hacerla mía por siempre, pero la única dueña de ella eres tú y con el tiempo no has hecho más que incrementarla, eso es mérito tuyo.

—¡Yaten!

—No te acostumbres a que idolatre tu vanidad, pero valga la aclaración ante la estúpida búsqueda por querer opacar con tantas capaz de maquillaje, aquella hermosura que sólo tú podrías tener.

—Vaya, sí que te pones romántico cuando dudo un poco de mí, ¿no?

Si sigo diciéndole ahora lo hermosa que es sin necesidad de tanto rubor, labial, rímel o lo que sea, estaremos en casa tres horas más y aunque eso no sería en absoluto un sacrificio, no podemos fallar el compromiso que tenemos.

—Todo con tal de que salgamos pronto. No quiero llegar tarde.

¡Oh! Su bolso golpeando mi espalda. También extrañaba eso.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Los años pasan y las arrugas van saliendo pero bah, Yaten dice que no importa así que habrá que creerle xD

¿Qué les pareció el presente drabble? Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias a Sol Bronte (no te sientas solita, sweetie) y Mary Yuet por sus reviews. ¡Las quiero, chicas! y también agradezco a quienes pasen a leer :) esta entrega tiene más visitas de las que esperé así que muchas gracias ;D

This Is Sparta!

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

Nos leemos ¡Sayo!


End file.
